


A Hookup (With Wine)

by editingatwork



Series: Top Shelf [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editingatwork/pseuds/editingatwork
Summary: Kent calls up that hot businessman he met at the wedding. He's not disappointed with the results.





	

Kent calls the number on the card and gets invited over to Alexei's _penthouse condo_ the next evening. Kent wears jeans and a sports jacket, trying for some combination of casual and dressy and hopefully cool. It doesn't matter, because Alexei pours wine and takes them out into the patio balcony, and twenty minutes later Kent is in Alexei's lap.

They abandon the wine outside and stumble into Alexei's bedroom. It's one of three. The bed is a queen. Kent strips as fast as he can and rolls around on the soft-as-fuck sheets.

"God, that's so nice," he moans. "I always wanted to get fucked on a bed that costs more than my apartment."

Alexei kicks off his pants and joins him, kissing him messily and rubbing his thick dick into Kent's leg. It's filthy. It's heaven. "So I should not tell you that bed was bought secondhand, at discount?" Alexei asks. "And sheets are from department store?"

Kent hooks his leg around Alexei's hip so he can feel that glorious Russian cock against his own.

"No," Kent says. "Absolutely do not tell me any of that. At least not until after I've come."

"Okay." Alexei bites a short-lived mark into Kent's shoulder and says, "How are you like rimming?"

"Giving or getting?"

Alexei's mouth opens, then closes. That clearly wasn't the expected response. His smile turns sly. "Giving."

Kent licks his lips, gets them glistening. "Aren't you in for a treat."

Turns out that Alexei loves getting rimmed. And he's _vocal_. He never shuts up. His face spends the next ten minutes mashed into a pillow while Kent eats out his hefty ass, and not a minute goes by without a moan or a groan or a curse, in English _and_ Russian. It's hot as fuck and gets Kent so hard he has to dedicate a hand to satisfying his dick while his mouth works.

"Finger me," Alexei gasps. "Find—find prostate, make me come—"

Kent's never made somebody come untouched. The realization that Alexei can, that with the right amount of vigorous fingering, he _will_ —

Fuck.

"Do you have lube?"

Alexei makes a dismissive sound. "Am wet, don't need—"

"No such thing, pal."

Alexei growls murderous things in Russian but points to the night stand. Kent dives for it. There's so much junk in the drawer, it takes him a minute to find the little tube.

The plaintive whine that comes out of Alexei when Kent pushes a finger in him is pornographic. Kent digs deep, finds the prostate, and then just teases it. Soft strokes, barely-there pressure; everything he knows he'd hate to have done to him because he can't stand when it's not _enough_.

Alexei takes it beautifully. Which is to say, with copious noise.

"More fingers," Alexei gasps eventually, after what sounded like two tries to get it in English. "Please, please more fingers, press more hard. Stop teasing, bastard." He sounds so downright frustrated that it makes Kent laugh. Alexei kicks him.

Kent sticks in another finger, then a third, and goes to town on Alexei's prostate with so much vigor that when Alexei does finally come, it sounds like he's getting the wind knocked out of him.

Kent's hand has been on his dick since Alexei called him "bastard." He puts his dirty, lube-slick hand on Alexei's ass to brace himself and pants in short, cut-off gasps as he gets close.

"Come on me," Alexei mumbles from somewhere near the headboard.

Kent has just enough time to gasp, "Oh my fucking god," before he does.

He drops onto the bed next to Alexei and catches his breath. Alexei hasn't moved, still has his hips propped up on a pillow with his legs splayed open. Kent's come is dripping down his ass cheeks and into the small of his back. He looks debauched and beautiful. Kent can't believe he just got to do all that.

Alexei huffs into the pillow and turns his head towards Kent. There’s ruddiness in his cheeks and his lips are wine-red, like he's been biting them. He opens his eyes and says, "Go brush your teeth."

"Why?"

"Because I'm want kiss you, but not right after your tongue is in my ass."

Kent chuckles and rolls out of bed. The bathroom is attached to the bedroom and has marble counters and a jacuzzi tub, because of course it does.

When he comes back, he brings a wet washcloth with him. Alexei hums as Kent cleans him up.

"Roll over, I'll get your stomach, too."

Alexei does. The pillow is wet and so is Alexei's skin.

"You have great abs," Kent tells him as he wipes up the mess. "And a spectacular ass."

"You have nice everything."

Kent tosses the washcloth aside. "Also, minty-fresh breath."

"Mm. Come here." Alexei reels him in by the bicep until Kent is almost on top of him. Then they kiss, sloppy and indulgent. Alexei still tastes like the wine.

When Kent pulls away, Alexei is smiling, so warm and satisfied that it makes Kent want to put a hand on Alexei's soft dick and try to make him hard again. Alexei looks like the kind of guy who'd enjoy the overstimulation enough to come twice.

"I used your toothbrush," Kent says. "And your mouthwash."

"I'll throw toothbrush away," Alexei says. "Next time, bring your own, so I'm not having to."

Kent knows his hopeful look and the rise in his voice are obvious. "Yeah?"

"If you like." The Russian fucker is grinning.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Board meeting. Client dinner. Very busy, all day. Day after, is okay?"

"Sure. Same time, around seven?"

Alexei nods. He slips his arm around Kent and curls tight like a python. It squishes Kent all up along that thick, beefy body that's still warm and damp and smells of sex. Fuck, but he has lucked out, here.

"Seven is great."

"Good." Alexei kisses him again. Nibbles at Kent's mouth, really. "Do you like Italian?"

"Men, or food?"

Alexei gives him a look, exactly like the one he wore at the wedding after Kent suggested they fuck in the men's room. "Food. I'm not _share_ you, in my bed."

"I'd probably let you," Kent says honestly. "But yeah, agreed. One-on-one hooking up only. And yes, I like Italian."

"Good. For both."

Kent grins and rolls his body into Alexei's, drawing a sigh and the beginnings of a groan.

"I told you, that possessive shit gets me hot."

"I'm remember." Alexei urges Kent's chin up so he can kiss Kent's throat. "You like jealous men." 

Kent gives Alexei room and puts his hands in the other man's hair to encourage him. Alexei starts sucking on a patch of skin, just under Kent's jaw.

The next morning, not even Kent's shirt collar and tie can cover the hickey. The woman in the cubicle next to him blushes every time she sees it. His boss makes a disgusted face and ignores Kent the rest of the morning.

All day, Kent catches sight of it in the elevator and bathroom mirrors. It makes him smile every time.

**Author's Note:**

> patater hell continues on [tumblr](http://punmasterkentparson.tumblr.com/).


End file.
